Nintendo Switch/Games
This article is part of our '''Nintendo Switch' series.'' '- Nintendo Switch - Games - Peripherals -' Physical=Games shown in "physical" may be either available only physically, or available both physically and digitally. |- |1-2-Switch | | | | |- |Just Dance 2017 | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild | | | | |- |Skylanders: Imaginators | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Super Bomberman R | | | | |- |The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers | | | | |- |Has-Been Heroes | | | | |- |Lego City Undercover | | | | |- |Puyo Puyo Tetris | | | | |- |Mario Kart 8 Deluxe | | | | |- |Thumper | | | | |- |Disgaea 5 Complete | | | | |- |Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers | | | | |- |Cars 3: Driven to Win | | | | |- |Arms | | | | |- |Cave Story+ | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Splatoon 2 | | | | |- |Fate/Extella: The Umbral Star | | | | |- |Sonic Mania | | | | |- |Troll and I | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Minecraft: Story Mode - The Complete Adventure | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | | | | |- |Azure Striker Gunvolt: Striker Pack | | | | |- |Lego Worlds | | | | |- |R.B.I. Baseball 17 | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Rayman Legends: Definitive Edition | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |NBA 2K18 | | | | |- |Soldam: Drop, Connect, Erase | | | | |- |Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | | | | |- |The Lego Ninjago Movie Video Game | | | | |- |Pokkén Tournament DX | | | | |- |FIFA 18 | | | | |- |One Piece: Unlimited World Red Deluxe Edition | | | | |- |Axiom Verge | | | | |- |88 Heroes: 98 Heroes Edition | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Tiny Barbarian DX | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Touhou Kobuto V: Burst Battle | |''TBA'' | | |- |Dragon Quest Heroes I & II |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Seiken Densetsu Collection |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Monster Hunter XX: Nintendo Switch Ver. |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Champion Jockey Special |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Winning Post 8 2017 |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Dragon Quest X |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Schlag den Star - Das Spiel |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |} |-|Digital=Games shown in "digital" may only be available digitally. Digital releases that later had physical releases not released on that game's launch day (i.e. Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, Snipperclips, Retro City Rampage DX) are still included in this list. |- |Fast RMX | | | | |- |Golf (Pre-Installed) | | | | |- |I Am Setsuna | | | | |- |Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment | | | | |- |Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove | | | | |- |Snipperclips | | | | |- |Blaster Master Zero | | | | |- |Voez | | | | |- |Human Resource Machine | | | | |- |Little Inferno | | | | |- |World of Goo | | | | |- |Othello | | | | |- |Snake Pass | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Vroom in the Night Sky | | | | |- |Graceful Explosion Machine | | | | |- |Mr. Shifty | | | | |- |The Jackbox Party Pack 3 | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap | | | | |- |Kamiko | | | | |- |TumbleSeed | | | | |- |NBA Playgrounds | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical | | | | |- |Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition | | | | |- |Astro Duel Deluxe | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Shantae: Half-Genie Hero | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Mighty Gunvolt Burst | | | | |- |Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas | | | | |- |GoNNER | | | | |- |Bulb Boy | | | | |- |Implosion - Never Lose Hope | | | | |- |Shephy | | | | |- |Vaccine | | | | |- |De Mambo | | | | |- |Death Squared | | | | |- |I and Me | | | | |- |Levels+: Addictive Puzzle Game | | | | |- |Boost Beast | | | | |- |Overcooked! Special Edition | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Physical Contact: Speed | | | | |- |Qbics Paint | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Infinite Minigolf | | | | |- |Namco Museum | | | | |- |Ultra Hyperball | | | | |- |Puzzle Adventure Blockle | | | | |- |Retro City Rampage DX | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Slime-san | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Use Your Words | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Severed | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Flip Wars | | | | |- |Ironcast | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Phantom Trigger | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Rocket Fist | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |The Jackbox Party Pack | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |The Jackbox Party Pack 2 | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Sky Ride | | | | |- |forma.8 | | | | |- |Piczle Lines DX | | | | |- |League of Evil | | | | |- |The Bridge | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Double Dragon IV | | | | |- |Lichtspeer: Double Speer Edition | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |NeuroVoider | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Physical Contact: 2048 | | | | |- |36 Fragments of Midnight | | | | |- |Beach Buggy Racing | |''TBD'' | | |- |Kingdom: New Lands | | | | |- |Pan-Pan: A Tiny Big Adventure | | | | |- |Quest of Dungeons | | | | |- |Semispheres | |''TBD'' | | |- |Robonauts | |''TBA'' | | |- |SteamWorld Dig 2 | | | | |- |Thimbleweed Park | |''TBA'' | | |- |Sine Mora EX | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Astro Bears Party | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Binaries | |''TBA'' | | |- |Brave Dungeon + Dark Witch's Story: Combat | | | | |- |Butcher | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Conga Master Party! | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Deemo | | | | |- |Golf Story | |''TBD'' | | |- |Inversus Deluxe | | | | |- |Pankapu | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Physical Contact: Picture Place | | | | |- |Picross S | | | | |- |Sparkle 2 | |''TBD'' | | |- |Tower of Babel | |''TBD'' | | |- |Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime | | | | |- |Earth Atlantis | | | | |- |Ninja Shodown | |''TBD'' |''TBD'' |''TBD'' |- |Stardew Valley | | | | |- |Tumblestone | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Volgarr the Viking | |''Unreleased'' | | |- |Oxenfree | |''TBA'' | | |- |Unholy Heights |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Ginsei Shogi: KyoutenDotou FuRaiJin |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |PHOTON³ |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Rei-Jin-G-Lu-P |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |J.B. Harold Murder Club |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Penguin Wars |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |Order Land! |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |- |You've Got Mail |''Unreleased'' | |''Unreleased'' |''Unreleased'' |} |-|Arcade Archives=The following games are all digital; they are separated for organization. |- |Metal Slug 3 | | | | |- |NAM-1975 | | | | |- |Shock Troopers | | | | |- |The King of Fighters '98 | | | | |- |Waku Waku 7 | | | | |- |World Heroes Perfect | | | | |- |The King of Fighters '94 | | | | |- |Neo Turf Masters | | | | |- |Metal Slug | | | | |- |Alpha Mission II | | | | |- |Samurai Shodown IV | | | | |- |Fatal Fury | | | | |- |Over Top | | | | |- |Blazing Star | | | | |- |Garou: Mark of the Wolves | | | | |- |The King of Fighters '99 | | | | |- |Last Resort | | | | |- |Shock Troopers 2nd Squad | | | | |- |Sengoku | | | | |- |Fatal Fury 2 | | | | |- |Magical Drop II | | | | |- |Metal Slug 2 | | | | |- |Fatal Fury Special | | | | |- |Samurai Shodown | | | | |- |Super Sidekicks | | | | |- |Aero Fighters 2 | | | | |- |The King of Fighters 2000 | | | | |- |Magician Lord | | | | |- |Puzzled | | | | |- |Zed Blade | | | | |- |Blue's Journey | | | | |- |Spin Master | | | | |- |Art of Fighting | | | | |- |VS. Mario Bros | | | | |- |Burning Fight | | | | |- |Metal Slug X | | | | |} Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Lists